Tactics tactics
by yoshmeister
Summary: chapter 2 is up folks! and I changed the name cause it better describes the story
1. Default Chapter

Hey! all characters, and locations etc are, property of their rightful owners.

Vigilant 

Chapter1

  
  


Meliadoul Tingel walked slowly down a seemingly endless, musty dark alley. She had brought her trusty "Save the queen" and had a brown cloak on, having abandoned her green temple knight garb. 

Earlier that month she had received a letter, addressed to herself ,in it she read the following words "Come to the abandoned foyer on the 23 hour of the day, when the bad moon rises and, bring the "you know what" you're life depends on it."

After reading this she was reluctant to comply, but whoever knew about the "you know what" was obviously a threat to herself and her comrades who, have all gone into hiding due to the churches "heresy policy". 

After the lion war they, that is the original unit led by Ramza Beoulve, were blamed for the whole ordeal involving the "zodiac monsters",little did the populace know that they were actually the ones who saved them from the "invisible threat". " "People are ignorant." Meliadoul Nonchalantly thought to herself, not caring one way or another.

Just then a muffled noise was heard she quickly turned around and saw nothing, "hmm.." she thought aloud, she was aware of someone behind her immediately her hand was on her "Save the Queen" but too late she was hit over the head with a blunt object and, as she descended into a black sea she could here someone say something but by then, she was to far gone.

  
  


Meanwhile in Goug 

  
  


"Damn!" Mustadio cussed. Another day and, yet another failed attempt at sending the one known as "Cloud" home " I was sure that it would work.." he said in a defeated tone. Cloud sat cross legged on the floor reading a book called "when cactuars attack." ha ha.. He laughed to himself.

  
  


"And YOU!" Mustadio spat "don't seem to care one way or another." he said. Cloud just continued his book laughing every now and then."Heh heh Rofel's a genius!" "What the hell, are you talking about?!" "Rofel, almost had us killed you nitwit!"" Not to mention he broke my favourite gun!, the nerve of him!." Mustadio stamped, quite angry in light of recent events.

  
  


"Alright calm down." Cloud said "Im not that anxious to get back to that grim, place anyways as long as I have my Rofel stories I'll be fine." "Yeah, okay ,sure ,whatever" said Mustadio a lot more calm now. 

"You don't seem too appreciate the solid effort and resources I put into trying to teleport you back". "Well now.." just then a blinding flash of light filled the room and in the center stood..Sephiroth. "Where is Aeris?" he demanded. " Elmdor?!" what the hell are you doing here?"

"GET OUT!" Mustadio yelled as he took out his gun and pointed at who he thought was Elmdor.

"You'd best put that gun away if you know what's good for you boy." "Oh yeah?, we'll see about that." he fired.

  
  


???

  
  


Ramza sat at the head of a wooden table in the center of a, large, well lit underground cave complex.

On his right end was Agrias Oaks holy knight. They were having a large meal with some of thier closest friends."To peace!"said Ramza " "To peace!" they all lifted their goblets in unison. 

  
  


Seated there were some of his allies who fought with him in the lion war, namely Malak and, Rafa Galthana and Orlandu or just "Cid" also, the newly wedded Beowulf and Reis were there as well as, Worker 8 serving refreshments. Alma however, was not. She had accompanied Rad, Alicia, and Lavian into Ordalia too find a new life.

On the departing day Ramza and Agrias wished them them good fortune and waved stating they could not accompany them lest evil rise again. Alma had reluctantly went along with them as was Ramza's wish.

"And let the feast commence!" Ramza cheerfully announced, everyone dug in."Really, this stuffing is just excellant!. Said Rafa. "May I ask who made it?" 

"Oh, it was Reis with a little help from worker 8" 

"What manner of bird is this?" Beowulf questioned.

Everybody stopped eating and, looked at Ramza. "Well if you must know it is red chocobo, Agrias killed it today." "Oh." came a general murmur."

"Should we tell them it's a steel hawk?"Agrias whispered in Ramza's ear. "What they don't know wont hurt them." "But they might find out anyway look, Beowulf is looking at it funny." "We can only hope"Ramza said glumly. Just then in came, a heavily wounded Lavian clutching her side.


	2. chapter2

  
  
  
  


Chapter2 

Okay this is the second chapter of this story I am writing it is only my second story and I am actually putting effort into it unlike the other one. And all characters/places/organizations are property of squaresoft and atlus.

  
  


"The end and the beginning"

Meliadoul slowly awoke to the smell of ancient sandstone and, wood smoke. 

Her head felt like she had a knife in her temple.

"Ow..holy St. Ajora, next time kill me."she said aloud. 

Then, she noticed someone had taken her sword and armor. 

"Hmm.. She took a glance around the room and noticed she was in a cellar of some sort, it had several pillars and there were two passages leading off somewhere. 

In one corner was an old chest but other than that the room was pretty much deserted.

She tried to get up but it was then she noticed her hands and feet were tied. "Damn.., no way Im getting out now." right then she heard footsteps coming the right passage, as they came ever closer she silently assured herself everything would be alright, but she didn't quite think so.

  
  


Goug

  
  


Mustadio fired. 

It caught Sephiroth a deep mark in his left shoulder pad , he didn't even flinch. 

"Stupid fool." he said as he drew his sword,

And prepared to summon meteorain. 

"Heheh Okay next one, lets see....where is it?!

NOOO! Cloud suddenly got up and grabbed his materia blade @#$% )OMNISLASH!

He caught Sephiroth off guard.

"Cloud! What the *&#$ are you doing here!?" 

Cloud slashed Sephiroth continuosly for about 20 second's and then finished with a braver...Sephiroth exploded in a cloud of fire. 

And then all was quite again, except for Cloud, who was still berzerk and trashing the room

"Hey, just a second Cloud stop!" Mustadio yelled. 

"No!, This can't be happening! Mustadio then used his "arm aim" skill and cloud dropped his sword. "Damn it all to hell!", then once again the machine started up in a huff of smoke, and the

person who stood there was none other than...

  
  


???

  
  


Lavian staggered awkwardly in to the chamber clutching her side in much the same manner as she did a few years before at Orbonne. 

"Ughh..lady Agrias you must escape...Rad and the others..

Are..."and then she was forever silenced by a large spear haft in the back,.

And with that she collapsed on the floor. 

"Down!" Ramza yelled as, a hail of arrows cut the air like, a sail through wind. 

Orlandu quickly pushed the table over to provide some protection while, Agrias ran to get 

her and Ramza's equipment from the armory.

" A group of templar knights charged down the stairs, swords at the ready, all in all there must have been about a dozen and half, all heavily armed, NOT counting the leader.

"In the name of the dark knights, all you infidels are hereby ordered to surrender yourselves to the holy lodis empire or face the consequences of, purification by fire." 

"Am I understood?" the

person who said it was a knight about 6ft tall with a patch on one eye and a large white sword in hand, somewhat like a defender. 

" Ramza glared at him "And what did you do with our other comrades?"

"We sent them to hell where they belong." the knight answered.

"You son of a bitch!

What did you do with my sister?!" "Oh you mean the prisoner? You have to beat me to find out!" "Chaaarge!" and what folowed was total chaos.

So what do you think? Good? Bad? Oh and if you are wondering who this Rofel character I keep refering to is he is an author of several funny stories involving fft and ff7 I couldnt resist giving him some acclamation, I also think that it would be cool to mix tactics ogre and fft seeing as how both are about all this church stuff.


End file.
